Pokémon
Pokémon (also known as Pocket Monsters) are creatures of the Pokémon World. They are used for several different reasons, from being caught and trained by Pokémon Trainers, to being used as pets and companions. They come in several type varieties, such as Grass, Electric, Water, Fire, and Normal. Pokémon learn various moves, dependent on their type, which are used for battles. A Pokémon has HP (Hit or Health Points) and PP (Power Points). HP is the stamina of a Pokémon. Without health, the Pokémon can no longer fight, and faints. PP is similar to HP, but is used for attacks. If the PP of a move runs out, the Pokémon can't use that move again until healed or given a special item. If the PP of ALL of the attacks run out, the Pokémon can only use the move Struggle. To heal a Pokémon's HP and PP, its trainer must heal it at a Pokémon Center, or give it certain items, such as Ether, which restores 10 PP of a move, and Elixir, which restores 10 PP of all moves. There are officially 721 known species of Pokémon, as of Generation 6. Out of all the known 721 Pokémon species, there are around 54 Legendary Pokémon. There are also 36 Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving (including four legendary Pokémon), with 38 Mega Evolutions in total. Levels Levels are a measurement of how strong a Pokémon currently is. Levels are featured predominantly in the Pokémon games. They are determined by how much experience that Pokémon has. A Pokémon's level will range from 1 to 100. When a Pokémon gains a level, its stats increase by a small amount. It may also learn a new move or evolve. Opponent's levels may be viewed in-battle, and players may see their own Pokémon's levels in-battle, in the PC or by using the menu. A Pokémon's level will also affect its happiness, raising it slightly when the Pokémon levels up. This means that a Cleffa trained in battle will eventually evolve into a Clefairy, with its happiness going up slightly each level. Using Rare Candies will also raise happiness, though for a long time people thought it did not, due to a Pokémon's happiness also being raised by the large amount of walking. In the Pokémon games, the level cap is level 100. When a Pokémon has reached level 100, it cannot gain any more experience or level up. Due to this, level 100 Pokémon cannot evolve in any way which requires levelling up. List of Pokémon ---- All Pokémon listed below this line exist solely in fan-made titles. Additionally, the National Poké Dex numbers of some regions may not line up correctly due to their time of creation. ---- Chevo Pokémon Mojo Pokemon *Ashow-Fire Type *Ashull-Fire Type *Flamull-Fire Type *Ventosaur-Grass Type *Kentosaur-Grass Type *Reentosaur-Grass/Ground Type *Squidwid-Water Type *Squider-Water Type *Squidopie-Water/Poison Type *Foxer-Fighting Type *Bighter-Fighting Type *Flyborg-Flying/Steel Type *Cybird-Flying/Steel Type *Flairy-Fairy/Fire Type *Mrytholo-Special Type *Alphbeta-King of Special Type More Coming Soon! Flevore Pokémon ) *F???: Fortrook ( ) *F???: Loshalier ( ) *F???: Lufou ( ) *F???: Damess ( ) *F???: Reyess ( ) *F???: Nymphloom (Fairy/Grass) *F???: Nymphount (Fairy/Water) *F???: Nympholar (Fairy/Fire) *F???: Citrench (Dragon/Rock) *F???: Olivari (Dragon/Grass) *F???: Hematop ( ) }} Ryse Pokémon Islio Pokémon *??? Hitmonyoko - Fighting *??? Hitmondo - Fighting *??? Musimp - Nomal *??? Samboon - Ground/Normal *??? Drumian - Electric/Normal *??? Symbal - Steel/Normal *??? Apiano - Ghost/Normal *??? Flutan - Fairy/Normal |2= *??? Parracaw - Flying/Grass *??? Parraqueen - Flying/Grass *??? Parraking - Flying/Grass *??? Adnocana - Poison/Jungle *??? Wadark - Flying/Dark *??? Flamindull - Flying/Dark *??? Espourit - Ghost/Normal *??? Verferd - Ghost/Normal *??? Cavasma - Ghost/Normal *??? Tectoroar - Rock/Ground *??? Heatem - Fire *??? Bruteyena - Dark *??? Toxothorn - Bug/Poison *??? Firiki - Fire/Ghost *??? Tikiflare - Fire/Ghost *??? Dievozo - Normal *??? Nymphae - Bug/Dragon *??? Dragolet - Bug/Dragon *??? Empragon - Bug/Dragon *??? Laswerwing - Robot *??? Jetswoop - Robot *??? Pagando - Grass/Rock *??? Chochop - Normal *??? Lapocoa - Normal *??? Controll - Robot *??? Badgear - Steel/Normal *??? Cobadger - Steel/Normal *??? Cacrowe - Grass/Dark *??? Magnorbit - Psychic/Electric *??? Pharap - Ghost/Ground *??? Bandyst - Ghost/Ground *??? Tuphagel - Ghost/Ground *??? Skeledoom - Ghost *??? Hoodull - Ghost/Dark *??? Anakrypt - Fire/Ghost *??? Fernabis - Fire/Ghost *??? Anuferno - Fire/Ghost *??? Chaikost - Fighting/Ghost *??? Cyberu - Water/Electric *??? Squidtric - Water/Electric *??? Electopus - Water/Electric *??? Pterosky - Flying *??? Pterodrop - Flying/Water *??? Lupearl - Ice/Psychic *??? Griffhik - Fairy/Dragon *??? Yetabo - Ice *??? Chilleti - Ice *??? Turratail - Electric/Ground *??? Caiduit - Electric/Ground *??? Alligizer - Electric/Ground *??? Centack - Fighting/Fairy *??? Centaspike - Fighting/Fairy *??? Chilzo - Ice/Flying *??? Chilzar - Ice/Flying *??? Froixoid - Ice/Flying *??? Percice - Ice/Steel *??? Galahield - Ghost/Steel *??? Lanceleaf - Grass/Steel *??? Repstone - Dragon/Rock *??? Gravaco - Dragon/Rock *??? Dragoyle - Dragon/Rock *??? Ruboure - *??? Narandewt - *??? Keltabee - *??? Bladeer - *??? Skyling - *??? ??? *??? ??? *??? ??? - *Rotom (Forms) - *Meloetta Forme - |3='Introduced in Pokémon Aquamarine' *??? Shrimpline - Water *??? Crabbait - Water/Ground *??? Lurester - Water/Ground *??? Ligby - Dragon/Electric *??? Neodra - Dragon/Electric *??? Solardron - Dragon/Electric *??? Coconoo - Normal *??? Racooze - Normal/Poison *??? Oretoise - Fire *??? Torkeyser - Fire/Water *??? Hedgeplain - Grass *??? Hedgeglade - Grass *??? Swirlabam - Normal *??? Burrot - Bug/Robot *??? Wiroon - Bug/Robot *??? Laserfly - Bug/Robot *??? ??? - Fire/Electric *??? ??? - Fire/Electric *??? Banshmis - Fairy/Ghost *??? Herona - Water/Flying *??? Quitoqid - Bug *??? Mosqatcha - Bug/Dark *??? Mosqilla - Bug/Dark *??? Corble - Water/Rock *??? Corlumn - Water/Rock *??? Genehmin - }} Lectsion Pokemon *??? Firish *??? Squili *??? Armeaf *??? Feathris *??? Bobfrita *??? Rimorika Estelia Pokémon *?001 Leapeaf - Grass *?002 Sproutobin - Grass/Flying *?003 Treegle - Grass/Flying Honura Pokémon *??? Scorip - Ground/Bug *??? Whipion - Fighting/Bug *??? Impyro - Fire/Fairy *??? Mermaiden - Water/Fairy *??? Spritaze - Eletric/Fairy *??? Ironforge - Steel/Electric *??? Nymflower - Grass/Ghost *??? Unstructium - Fairy/Dragon Torival Pokemon *001 Foaleaf - Grass *002 Colgraze - Grass *003 Pegascorn - Grass/Flying *004 Coalbrat - Fire *005 Murinight - Fire/Sound *006 Verminius - Fire/Sound Vendrissala Pokemon *001 Clunkbo - Grass *002 Clunkerbo - Grass/Steel *003 Bunkerbo - Grass/Steel *004 Burinand - Fire *005 Burnking - Fire/Cosmic *006 Burningod - Fire/Cosmic *007 Dripplet - Water *008 Dripptini - Water/Emotion *009 Soakaroar - Water/Emotion *010 Psiroack - Rock/Psychic Trivoarne Pokemon : Note these types are out of date, see the page for the updated types. Razind Pokemon Kilimose Pokemon Admal Pokémon * 007 Squirtle - Water * 008 Wartortle - Water * 009 Blastoise - Water * 010 Caterpie - Bug * 011 Metapod - Bug * 012 Butterfree - Bug/Flying * 013 Weedle - Bug/Poison * 014 Kakuna - Bug/Poison * 015 Beedrill - Bug/Poison * 016 Pidgey - Normal/Flying * 017 Pidgeotto - Normal/Flying * 018 Pidgeot - Normal/Flying * 019 Rattata - Normal * 020 Raticate - Normal * 021 Spearow - Normal/Flying * 022 Fearow - Normal/Flying * 023 Ekans - Poison * 024 Arbok - Poison * 025 Pikachu - Electric * 026 Raichu - Electric * 027 Sandshrew - Ground * 028 Sandslash - Ground * 029 Nidoran♀ - Poison * 030 Nidorina - Poison * 031 Nidoqueen - Poison/Ground * 032 Nidoran♂ - Poison * 033 Nidorino - Poison * 034 Nidoking - Poison/Ground * 035 Clefairy - * 036 Clefable - * 037 Vulpix - Fire * 038 Ninetales - Fire * 039 Jigglypuff - * 040 Wigglytuff - * 041 Zubat - Poison/Flying * 042 Golbat - Poison/Flying * 043 Oddish - Grass/Poison * 044 Gloom - Grass/Poison * 045 Vileplume - Grass/Poison * 046 Paras - Bug/Grass * 047 Parasect - Bug/Grass * 048 Venonat - Bug/Poison * 049 Venomoth - Bug/Poison * 050 Diglett - Ground |2= * 051 Dugtrio - Ground * 052 Meowth - Normal * 053 Persian - Normal * 054 Psyduck - Water * 055 Golduck - Water * 056 Mankey - Fighting * 057 Primeape - Fighting * 058 Growlithe - Fire * 059 Arcanine - Fire * 060 Poliwag - Water * 061 Poliwhirl - Water * 062 Poliwrath - Water/Fighting * 063 Abra - Psychic * 064 Kadabra - Psychic * 065 Alakazam - Psychic * 066 Machop - Fighting * 067 Machoke - Fighting * 068 Machamp - Fighting * 069 Bellsprout - Grass/Poison * 070 Weepinbell - Grass/Poison * 071 Victreebel - Grass/Poison * 072 Tentacool - Water/Poison * 073 Tentacruel - Water/Poison * 074 Geodude - Rock/Ground * 075 Graveler - Rock/Ground * 076 Golem - Rock/Ground * 077 Ponyta - Fire * 078 Rapidash - Fire * 079 Slowpoke - Water/Psychic * 080 Slowbro - Water/Psychic * 081 Magnemite - * 082 Magneton - * 083 Farfetch'd - Normal/Flying * 084 Doduo - Normal/Flying * 085 Dodrio - Normal/Flying * 086 Seel - Water * 087 Dewgong - Water/Ice * 088 Grimer - Poison * 089 Muk - Poison * 090 Shellder - Water * 091 Cloyster - Water/Ice * 092 Gastly - Ghost/Poison * 093 Haunter - Ghost/Poison * 094 Gengar - Ghost/Poison * 095 Onix - Rock/Ground * 096 Drowzee - Psychic * 097 Hypno - Psychic * 098 Krabby - Water * 099 Kingler - Water * 100 Voltorb - Electric |3= *101 Electrode - Electric *102 Exeggcute - Grass/Psychic *103 Exeggutor - Grass/Psychic *104 Cubone - Ground *105 Marowak - Ground *106 Hitmonlee - Fighting *107 Hitmonchan - Fighting *108 Lickitung - Normal *109 Koffing - Poison *110 Weezing - Poison *111 Rhyhorn - Ground/Rock *112 Rhydon - Ground/Rock *113 Chansey - Normal *114 Tangela - Grass *115 Kangaskhan - Normal *116 Horsea - Water *117 Seadra - Water *118 Goldeen - Water *119 Seaking - Water *120 Staryu - Water *121 Starmie - Water/Psychic *122 Mr. Mime - *123 Scyther - Bug/Flying *124 Jynx - Ice/Psychic *125 Electabuzz - Electric *126 Magmar - Fire *127 Pinsir - *128 Tauros - Normal *129 Magikarp - Water *130 Gyarados - *131 Lapras - Ice/Water *132 Ditto - Normal *133 Eevee - Normal *134 Vaporeon - Water *135 Jolteon - Electric *136 Flareon - Fire *137 Porygon - Normal *138 Omanyte - Rock/Water *139 Omastar - Rock/Water *140 Kabuto - Rock/Water *141 Kabutops - Rock/Water *142 Aerodactyl - Rock/Flying *143 Snorlax - Normal *144 Articuno - Ice/Flying *145 Zapdos - Electric/Flying *146 Moltres - Fire/Flying *147 Dratini - Dragon *148 Dragonair - Dragon *149 Dragonite - Dragon/Flying *150 Mewtwo - *151 Mew - Psychic }} Pokémon Classes Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon is a fan-created term referring to several Pokémon not officially titled "Legendary Pokémon" but share some similar qualities with them. The unofficial qualifications for a Pokémon to be known as a "Pseudo-Legendary" are: *The Pokémon must be the final of three evolutions. *The Pokémon's base stat must be or exceed 600. *The Pokémon must have acclaimed at least 1,250,000 experience points at level 100. Known Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon are: Legendary Pokémon Legendary Pokémon is a term referring to rare and powerful Pokémon, often referred to within legends passed down through history (hence the title). Mythical Pokémon is a title referring to Legendary Pokémon so rare that their existence is doubted by some. In official cases, the term refers mostly to Pokémon available exclusively through events, with a sole exception. All Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are listed below: *151 Mew - Psychic *243 Raikou - Electric *244 Entei - Fire *245 Suicune - Water *249 Lugia - Psychic/Flying *250 Ho-Oh - Fire/Flying *251 Celebi - Grass/Psychic *377 Regirock - Rock *378 Regice - Ice *379 Registeel - Steel *380 Latios - Dragon/Psychic *381 Latias - Dragon/Psychic *382 Kyogre - Water *383 Groudon - Ground *384 Kyogre - Dragon/Flying *385 Jirachi - Steel/Psychic *386 Deoxys - Psychic *480 Uxie - Psychic *481 Mesprit - Psychic *482 Azelf - Psychic *483 Dialga - Steel/Dragon *484 Palkia - Water/Dragon *485 Heatran - Fire/Steel *486 Regigigas - Normal *487 Giratina - Ghost/Dragon *488 Cresselia - Psychic *489 Phione - Water *490 Manaphy - Water *491 Darkrai - Dark *492 Shaymin - *493 Arceus - *494 Victini - Psychic/Fire *638 Cobalion - Steel/Fighting *639 Terrakion - Rock/Fighting *640 Virizion - Grass/Fighting *641 Tornadus - Flying *642 Thundurus - Electric/Flying *643 Reshiram - Dragon/Fire *644 Zekrom - Dragon/Electric *645 Landorus - Ground/Flying *646 Kyurem - Dragon/Ice *647 Keldeo - Water/Fighting *648 Meloetta - *649 Genesect - Bug/Steel *716 Xerneas - Fairy *717 Yveltal - Dark/Flying *718 Zygarde - Dragon/Ground *719 Diancie - Rock/Fairy *720 Hoopa - *721 Volcanion - Fire/Water |2= :Fanon Pokémon: *914 Borazeten - Water *915 Brislaton - Psychic/Dark *916 Diskegun - Rock *917 Efrishu - Water/Steel *918 Feakurindu - Psychic/Electric *919 Horbei - Poison/Grass *920 Jurojeer - Flying/Rock *921 Kichiroten - Fighting/Flying *922 Daemodeus - Dragon/Fairy *1289 Bonwa - Normal/Grass *1290 Cosparire - Poison/Water *1291 Firouce - Fire/Ice *1292 Ghotakectric - Ghost/Electric *1293 Bulowrass - Bug/Grass *1294 Rownter - Rock/Water *1295 Flookire - Flying/Fire *1296 Grocectric - Ground/Electric *1297 Psychishoss - Psychic/Grass *1298 Faiester - Fairy/Water *1299 Steeladire - Steel/Fire *1300 Fighighric - Fighting/Electric *1301 Dareenagon - Dark/Dragon *1302 Drakinark - Dragon/Dark *1752 Unonoal - Rock/Water *1753 Secfoal - Grass/Electric *1754 Triboal - Poison/Psychic *1755 Quasoal - Fire/Ground *1756 Pentoal - Flying *1757 Hexmoal - Bug/Normal *1758 Sephoal - Ghost/Fighting *1759 Octoal - Steel/Ice *1760 Nonxoal - Dragon/Dark *1761 Deczoal - Fairy *1762 Caulison - Electric/Poison *1763 Effeneal - Ground/Steel *1764 Duanura - Fire/Water *1765 Mellomess - Psychic/Grass *1766 Huniclay - Fighting/Ice *1767 Exigentive - Ghost *1768 Yourowna - Fighting/Flying *1769 Corsaxass - Fire/Ghost *1770 Spaminno - Ghost/Flying *1771 Kurupress - Fire/Ground *1772 Chakritation - Fighting/Psychic *1773 Danderion - Dragon/Dark *1774 Anchestice - Ground/Fire *1775 Scholeanie - Water/Psychic *1776 Puriputta - Dark/Grass *1777 Grocoup - Grass/Ground *1778 Machisdom - Steel/Electric *1779 Maiture - Flying/Ground *1780 Mahacus - Fighting *1781 Pajarit - Ice *1782 Dialasigna - Ground *1783 Hoteach - Grass/Water *1784 Jamwealth - Rock/Flying *1785 Reatuatye - Water/Poison *1786 Prosperion - Electric/Steel *1787 Geysower - Dark/Fighting *1788 Mageatelle - Fire/Electric *1789 Heajata - Ghost/Psychic *1790 Tsonlight - Grass/Normal *1791 Mayectevi - Fighting/Steel *1792 Gampeach - Psychic *1793 Kawnian - Rock/Ground *1794 Dorjduer - Fire/Fighting *1795 Maggalenty - Ghost/Fairy *1796 Tarliss - Ghost/Fairy *1797 Avalassion - Psychic/Grass *1798 Dhyapter - Water *1799 Dhyawel - Ground *1800 Dhyaltus - Fire *1801 Dhyanolt - Electric *1802 Dhaneel - Dragon }} PokéGods PokéGods are Pokémon that hold so much power they are classified as "gods" within the Pokémon universe. The "PokéGod" title refers exclusively to fan-created Pokémon, though several official Pokémon could also have this title applied to them. #Mewthree #Pikablu #Pikaflare #Millenium #Anthrax #Mysterio #Apocalypse #Ruin #Psybir #Psybird #Doomsay #Doomsday #Tricket #Hifishi #Pokémaniac #Tyranticus #Primator #Psyke #Wizwar #The Unidentified Dragon Other Appearances Power Paintbrush Adventures Pokemon are a race of partially feral creatures who flock KirbiMiroir's World. Such creatures must be fought and defeated in battle in order to transform them to their rawest state, which can then be used to summon the Pokemon in battle. Those who can call upon Pokemon in battle are called 'Summoners'. A Summoner cannot be dubbed for such a title unless they complete their pilgrimage, which consists of slaying a wild Behemoth, praying to the Goddess of Lightning and then completing the task she gives you. If one was to either have failed their pilgrimage or not complete it by Age 11, they will be completely stripped of their life, as will any Pokemon they have met along the way. When summoned in battle, a Pokemon can use one of up to three special attacks or "moves". Once they have made 1-3 moves, they will exit battle and must be summoned again. * Category:Species Category:Nintendo Civil War * *